Why It's Stupid To Go Out in a Storm
by PrincessMaster18
Summary: You're just another kid, ready to go on an adventure with your pokemon in the world of Pokemon Go. But some chance meetings, going against instinct, and faithful pokemon friends will change your view on your journey. And what's up with that super cute team leader, Spark? Why is he affecting you so much lately . . . it's just one more adventure in the world of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Man, I just realized how utterly HORRIBLE I am at staying on track with my stories/fanfictions. This is like, I don't know, the 5th story I've started that hasn't continued? Although technically, one story was a collection of one-shots (so it doesn't count) and another was officially quit, so . . . yeah. This, though, is going to be OK.**

 **I think.**

 **This is just a basic, Pokemon Go fanfiction with all the team leaders (Blanche, Spark, Candela). I honestly have never really played Pokemon Go, so this won't have a lot of actual Pokemon Go references. It will be more like a real world remake. But you real fans might recognize some of the stuff.**

 **Well, here it is; my [sad] Pokemon Go story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: I Learn About the Teams_

Energy coursed through my skin as I stared at the empty stage, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the 3 team leaders. I was finally ready to join, and my pokemon and I were ready to contribute to our team's cause. I had already memorized all the publicly available info about the teams and their respective leaders and mascots.

There was Team Valor; symbol, Moltres. Leader; Candela. Element; Fire. A strong choice (literally), and full of a burning passion to win. I liked Candela, but I didn't agree with some of her ideas and motives. Plus, her study of strong pokemon wasn't really my thing.

The popular one, generally, was Team Mystic. Symbol; Articuno. Leader; Blanche. Element; Ice. The wisest of the group, and always calm and collected. Blanche had always been my favorite, and I adored her. Team Mystic had been my first choice, ever since I'd found out about my upcoming journey and the teams that I would be joining. But recently, the overwhelming popularity and the multitude of trainers eager to join had stifled my enthusiasm. I still looked up to Blanche, but I wasn't quite certain anymore . . .

And finally, there was Team Instinct. Maybe the lesser known group, but still just as powerful. Symbol; Zapdos. Leader; Spark. Element; Lightning. The underdogs, resourceful and sometimes goofy, this team was definitely the most laid back. Spark was the quirky member of the group, and had a reputation for dabbing, loving electric pokemon, and being the little brother of the trio of leaders. The team had grown on me over the past couple of years as my love of Team Mystic started to fade. And although Zapdos had never been my favorite of the Legendary Bird Trio, it's raw power and enthusiasm was impossible to deny.

A loud voice burst out suddenly, startling me as I yanked my head up to look at the stage. Professor Willow stood there, a broad grin on his face.

"Welcome, pokemon trainers! All of you are here today to join your pokemon team. I know all of you will do your best to make your team and team leader proud. Now, please welcome the first leader . . . from Team Valor, it's Candela!" The brunette walked out to the yells from Valor fans. She grabbed the microphone and waved to the section of red clothed kids.

"I'm Candela-Team Valor's leader! Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they're warmhearted, too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokemon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokemon our team have trained are the strongest in battle! Are you ready?" The screaming that erupted from the group was deafening, and I had to clap my hands over my ears as my blue eyes watered from the intensity. Candela waved to everyone before turning and leaving. Professor Willow stepped back up and smiled again.

"Next, the leader that chills you to the bone . . . from Team Mystic, it's Blanche!" My heart sped up the tiniest amount as I saw my hero come out, a serene look on her face (like always). As she held the microphone, she gave the smallest of nods to the largest section of the crowd; the Mystics.

"I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic. The wisdom of Pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. My team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose!" She allowed the briefest of smiles before turning to leave, and that alone was enough to encourage the crowd into a mass of ecstatic, overly loud fans. I rolled my eyes slightly as I plugged my ears, patiently waiting for the tidal wave of noise to disappear. Finally, the professor came back and looked at the yellow section of the crowd.

"And last but not least, the leader you should NEVER underestimate . . . from Team Instinct, it's Spark!" As the teen walked out, the noise faded away as my eyes widened at the sight. Whatever I was expecting . . . this was not it. Spark gleefully waved at the crowd, a Pikachu on his shoulder and a necklace around his neck. Maybe others couldn't see it, but for a moment I could practically sense the dangerous aura emanating from the guy; he may have looked silly and laid back, but something told me that he could be terrifying . . . and powerful. A small gasp exited my mouth as Spark's blue eyes settled on me for a moment before looking back at the crowd. I shook my head, confused at the sudden feeling that had swept over me.

"Hey! The name's Spark-the leader of Team Instinct. Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come on and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!" He dabbed (to thunderous applause from the future Instinct kids) and jogged backstage. I didn't even bother to cover my ears; I was yelling as loud as the yellow clad fans around me, waving my hands in the air in pure joy.

My decision was instantly made; Team Instinct was definitely for me.

* * *

The post excitement of the 'performance' left me tired by the end of the day, but I was happy. I was now officially one of Team Instinct's members, and I released my team for my practiced pep talk.

As the flashes of light faded, I smiled at the pokemon before me. My Jolteon, Storm. My Quilava, Blaze. My Grovyle, Shay. My newly hatched Eevee, Evelyn. And my Lapras, Luna. I smiled at them all before holding out my hand to reveal the gold Instinct pin I had bought.

"Well, I decided my team!" I announced, laughing as Storm and Shay tackled me to the ground. These two were my main Instinct supporters, with Evelyn and Luna preferring Mystic and Blaze my sole Valor supporter. My long, brown hair whipped around as Storm tried to cuddle me, her last shred of self control the only thing that saved me from being shocked.

A few minutes later, I had righted myself and straightened my clothes. All my pokemon were seated in front of me, eagerly awaiting my next set of news. I had spent a long time deciding what to do once I had picked my team, and my mind was finally made up.

"Alright, gang. Now that we ALL support Team Instinct-" I took a moment to glance at Blaze, who sniffed at me, "-we're going to have a big job. It's common knowledge that Team Instinct gyms are far and few between. So . . . we're going to change that! Starting tomorrow, we're going to prove that Instinct is nothing to laugh at by reclaiming-well, probably just claiming, actually- as many gyms as we can. So let's get a good night's sleep and get ready to go, go, GO!" My pokemon bellowed at the top of their lungs for a couple of seconds, clearly invigorated by my speech. I smiled at them before stretching and yawning, ready to collapse on my bed.

"I'm gonna go to bed, guys. Return!" They zipped into their pokeballs and I placed them on the stand next to my bed. I yawned again, and went to get ready as one thought echoed through my mind: _I'm on Team Instinct._

* * *

 **Welp, that was Chapter 1! I think it was OK; your opinions will vary. If you have any ideas about things my OC (who is based off of someone I know) can do in the chapters ahead, I'd love to hear them. I'm not going to get to the main, title chapter for a little while, 'cause I'm going to need some introduction. It'd be especially great if some Pokemon Go experts reviewed . . .**

 **As a heads up, I'm on vacation until Thursday and doing something important on Friday, so the soonest I'll be adding on is Saturday. I'm expecting this to be 4-6 chapters long, nothing gigantic.**

 **Update: If any of you wondered why I changed my Roselia to a Grovyle, it's really just based off of some calculations and planning to have a great team.**

 **Have a good week, Poke fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo . . . remember what I said about not posting? Yeah, I realized I had some more free time, so . . . yeah.**

 **This chapter will be the only one like it, for various reasons you'll discover soon. I honestly don't have a ton of ideas (I forgot about half of them while I was sleeping) but I remember some of the basics.**

 **Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed! Here's a special section, just for you . . .**

 **Reviews;**

 **Hybrid of Fate: I assume that you meant that as a compliment, and not a sarcastic remark. As for the other half, well, you know.**

 **Yoru95: Thanks! I'm glad that that worked out well. Plus, I'm looking forward to that, too! I mean, you never know how these things will turn out . . .**

 **Alright, now it's time for the story! :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: A Leader's Perspective_

 **Spark's POV;**

I gazed at the excited crowd, kids pumping their fists in the air and screaming as Blanche left the stage. Candela, of course, had such loud fans . . . and Blanche definitely had the majority . . . in comparison, I had a feeling that my group would be exceptionally small.

" . . . from Team Instinct, it's Spark!" I jumped and hurried to the entrance, plastering a smile on my face and patting my Pikachu before walking out.

It was amazing. There was an entire section of kids, all wearing yellow, all cheering for me. I waved enthusiastically to the crowd, and grabbed the microphone, ready to start my speech. But I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A girl was standing, far in the back. As I looked, her eyes widened minimally, and her mouth parted. There was a shocked look on her face, and I suddenly felt the Zapdos energy surging through me as I made eye contact with her. Then I looked away, and it faded.

 _Did you feel that, Spark?_

I started to speak, ignoring Zapdos's comment.

"Hey! The name's Spark-the leader of Team Instinct. Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come on and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!" I could feel my regular self returning, and I dabbed, grinning at the screams from the crowd as I turned to leave, glancing back once more at the girl. She looked like a regular fan now, yelling along with the crowd. But something about her still was different . . .

 _Did you feel the energy? The power of my electricity flowing through you? Spark, this is important! You need to feel that energy again. You need to meet that girl again, one-on-one._

"Oh, be quiet. I'll deal with that once I have a good excuse. I'm gonna go see how Blanche and Candela are!" And with that, I dismissed the voice to go find my best friends.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

* * *

I was relaxing in my dorm, staring at the Pikachu covered walls. There wouldn't be another 'performance' like the one a couple weeks back for a while, and I, being the leader of the least known team, didn't have much work to do. So, I had taken the day off, not bothering to check number of gyms added, or anything like that. It's not like there would be that many, after all . . . I was used to such low numbers. Not saying that I wasn't proud of my team, thought! I'm so glad that they're all out there, supporting me . . .

"SPARK! WHERE ARE YOU? GET DOWN HERE, **RIGHT NOW!** " Candela's voice bellowed at me, and I bolted upright, dashing downstairs to try and prevent Candela's rage. She and Blanche were waiting for me together, sitting on a couch with furious looks on their faces. I nervously seated myself in front of them, prepared for the worst.

"11 gyms, Spark. 11 GYMS! HOW? HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CAPTURE 11 GYMS IN **TWO** WEEKS?" Candela roared, Blanche nodding sternly next to her. I stared at them with a baffled look on my face, confused.

"Wait, what? My team captured 11 gyms?" Blanche handed me her laptop, and I looked at the map. 11 gyms, all close to the place we'd had our 'performance', where showing the yellow Instinct symbol. Blanche cleared her throat, and I looked back up at her.

"Actually, all of these gyms were conquered by a single person. Her name is Lily, and she appears to have joined your team with the most recent group." Blanche started typing on her laptop, and when she showed me the picture, I almost choked.

It was the girl I'd seen that day. She was standing next to some sort of sign, a Jolteon by her feet and an Eevee on her shoulder. There were 5 pokeballs in total around her waist, and she appeared to be experienced. Blanche took the computer back, and I glanced up meekly at my friends. Candela had her arms crossed, and Blanche was staring at me sternly.

"6 of those gyms were mine . . ." Candela complained, pouting slightly.

"That, of course, means that the other 5 belonged to me. Spark, would you happen to know this girl?" I shook my head mutely, before deciding to explain the connection that I had felt with her. The 2 in front of me listened closely, and at the end had slightly surprised looks on their faces.

"You . . . felt a greater connection to Zapdos, merely by looking at this girl? Intriguing . . ." Blanche muttered, tapping her chin. Candela merely looked excited, her smile spreading across her face.

"Spark, this is fantastic! You've achieved something special with your legendary!" I nodded slightly, still a little confused. Why was this girl so important to my legendary and his powers? I stepped away, ready to go think in my room.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to find this girl and congratulate her? It'd be a perfect excuse to learn more about her . . ." Candela hinted, winking at me. For some reason, I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I halted, considering that. I had promised Zapdos . . . and this would be a good chance to find out what was special about this girl . . . and a good way to find out if she's really as cute as the picture suggests . . . I shook my head vigorously, trying to figure out what to do.

 _Go. Trust me, Spark._

Zapdos's voice echoed in my head, and I frowned slightly, before sighing and waving to my friends. Blanche and Candela stared at me, obviously confused by sudden mood swing.

"Yeah, alright. Bye guys!" I dashed out the door, suddenly eager to begin my search.

 _ **I don't know why this is so important to Zapdos, but if I have to, I'll find you, Lily.**_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Lily, my gym conquering, Spark intriguing, strong willed OC. Sorry if the ending was too sudden, I have some stuff I need to take care of. Like I mentioned earlier, this is a different chapter because A. It'll be the only one entirely from Spark's point of view and B. The only one where we revisit events. I'm pretty sure I covered all my ideas, so I'm gonna leave now!**

 **P.S. Is anyone else noticing the lightning puns? They're just popping up as I write, I'm not even trying. Like, 'thunderous applause' or 'a shocked look on her face' and also 'I bolted upright' . . . man, this fanfic is going to be more fun than I thought it would be. ;)**

 **Bye, Poke fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Have you guys missed me? Just kidding, it's been, like 4 days since I put this story up.**

 **I had a great vacation, if anyone wants to know. I went camping at Crescent Lake, and there was some pretty nice weather. Went boating a lot, and tubing.**

 **Getting some more attention would be great, but I suppose I can't be greedy. I'm still happy for the reviews I've received!**

 **And now, the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: I Learn to Trust My Instincts_

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I gazed down at the gym below me. If I could claim it (and I was certain I could) then I would have claimed 20 gyms in the 4 weeks since I had chose Team Instinct. The fact I was able to help my team like this made me happy.

"Alright Evelyn, we're almost there!" My Eevee chirped on my shoulder, and I grinned. "Let's see . . . looks like Team Mystic. Sweet, I've only got 7 of those! Go, Shay and Storm!" My pokemon popped out, ready to go.

I looked up at the sky and frowned when I noticed the thunder clouds.

"Jolt-jolt!" Storm complained, huddling up to me. I patted his fluffy fur, recognizing my pokemon's worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I reassured, looking once more at the gym. "We just need to get there. Even if we don't battle, we'll have shelter. Come on you guys can protect me!" Storm sighed, and then jumped in front of me.

"Jolteon!" Evelyn and Shay joined him and they looked back, ready for my directions.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **Spark's P.O.V.**

"So she's not here anymore?" I asked, feeling defeated once again.

"I'm sorry, no." the woman replied, a sympathetic look on her face. "This girl must be very important if you're trying so hard find her." I nodded, and turned and left.

"Come out, Pikachu!" My buddy joined me on my shoulder, a determined look on his face.

"Pika!"

"I need you to try and feel Jolteon's electricity again. It's worked before!" Pikachu nodded, and jumped to the ground. I sighed quietly, calling out to Zapdos.

 ** _Why is this so hard? I've been searching for almost 2 weeks!_**

 _Patience, Spark. You're closer than ever before. After all, she only left that place this morning. Keep going!_

Zapdos's presence left, and I sighed again.

"Let's keep going, Pikachu."

* * *

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I stepped carefully down the rocks, eyeing the distance from here to the gym. I still had a long ways to go . . . and a quick glance at the sky probed that the storm was close, and gaining power.

"Jolt-jolt!" My head swiveled towards Storm, who was standing on what seemed to be a path. The path meandered a little, and it would take longer to get to the gym . . . but it was probably safer. Going straight would be faster . . . and the goal was to get to the gym, right?

"Sorry, Storm. I think I'll continue this way." There was a nagging feeling in my mind, but I brushed it away. I turned my attention back to the rocks and took another step. Evelyn clung to my shoulder, and I had put Shay back in his ball a while ago. Storm joined me, and together we continued down the rocks.

* * *

It started to rain about 5 minutes later. As I felt the first drop on my head, I groaned mentally.

"Eevee!" Evelyn yelped as I took a step and slid, her paws digging into my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned to Storm.

"You-" A **BOOM** interrupted me and I jerked my head up to see lightning strike a tree up above. As it crashed to the ground, it sent boulders hurtling towards me. Storm and Evelyn cried out, and all I could do was toss Evelyn away as a boulder slammed on top of my stomach.

"JOLTEON!" Storm screamed, running to me. I stared weakly at the frantic pokemon, pain shooting through my body. I mentally ran through my list of pokemon, searching for one who could help. Blaze hated rain . . . Luna wouldn't have room . . . I had already put Shay away, and Storm and Evelyn were with me.

"Storm . . ." I whispered, struggling to breathe. He looked at me, eyes wide. "You need . . . to go . . . get . . . help. Evelyn will . . . stay . . . with me." I gently pushed him away, relieved when he finally turned and ran. Evelyn huddled next to me, and I softly stroked her matted fur.

"That was . . . pretty stupid . . . of . . . me, wasn't . . . it? I really should have . . . trusted my . . . instincts." A rush of warmth spread in me as I said that, and I sighed in contentment.

"Eevee?" Evelyn sounded concerned, so I patted her head.

"It was . . . a good sigh . . . of . . . contentment." Lightning flashed again, and suddenly I could feel the rain pounding down on me. Shivers wracked my body, and I coughed a couple of times.

"Some Instinct member I am, right? Here I am, trapped and weak in a thunderstorm. What would Spark say?" I laughed weakly, before coughing again, clenching in pain as my stomach heaved. I looked up at the sky, ignoring the rain on my face. A quiet hum worked it's way out, and a line from the song 'Cold Water' ran through my head.

 _I'll be your lifeline tonight_

 _I'll be your cold, cold, cold_

 _Cold, cold, cold_

 _I'll be your cold, cold, cold_

 _I'll be your lifeline tonight_

Cold . . . yes, I was cold. It was freezing, it seemed, as I shivered once again. But who would be my lifeline?

 **BOOM!** My vision was turning fuzzy, but I could still see the boulder careening towards my Eevee. I yelled, and with a rush of strength got to my knees and covered Evelyn's body with my own. Immediately, black started to cover my eyes. My body tensed, anticipating the boulder crushing me.

A blinding flash of yellow lightning erupted, apparently breaking the boulder as little chips of rock fell around me.

 _Storm? No . . . I send Storm away. And he's not powerful enough. Then what . . ._

I fell to the side, squinting at Evelyn.

"Evelyn . . . I love . . . you . . ." A white flash of light, and a purple pokemon with a red gem on its forehead stood in Evelyn's place.

"Espe! Espeon!" The cries were dim in my ears as I slowly sank into the welcoming pool of black.

* * *

 **Spark's P.O.V.**

Electricity sparked on Pikachu's cheek, causing me to stop.

"Pikachu? Do you feel Jolteon's power?" Before Pikachu could answer, a yellow blur darted through the trees and ran into me.

"Oomph!" I grunted, collapsing on the ground.

"Jolteon!" Blinking rapidly, I stared at the Jolteon in front of me. It looked frantic, pawing at my coat.

"Are you . . . Lily's Jolteon?" The Jolteon nodded, and I sighed in relief.

"Jolt! Jolteon!" The wide eyes were still staring at me, and I sat up quickly.

"Why isn't Lily with you? Where is she?" Jolteon turned back the way it had come, gesturing for to follow. Pikachu hopped on my shoulder, and I nodded to Jolteon.

"Lead the way."

* * *

More lightning flashed, and Pikachu stared up at the clouds with me.

"It's still going, huh?" Jolteon silently trotted in front of us, focused on a path through the trees.

"Jolt!" A valley came into view, and Jolteon's fur started to shine with energy. My heart rate quickened, and I started walking faster.

"Lily? Lily, where are you? Lil-" my yells died in my throat as I stared down into the valley.

Lily lay on her back, unconscious. An Espeon was sitting next to her, and over them hovered . . .

"ZAPDOS?!" The legendary bird looked up at me, wings crackling with power.

 _I see you have made it, Spark. This girl's presence called to me, and I flew to her. She appears to be gravely injured, so you must take her to that gym._

"How am I supposed to get her to the gym? It's still a ways away." Zapdos carefully landed next to Lily and slid it's wing under her.

 _Spark, climb down to me. You will fly with me and the girl, so recall all of these pokemon._

I put Pikachu back in his ball, and glanced at the remaining Jolteon and Espeon.

"I know I'm not your trainer, but as your team leader, please listen to me. Jolteon, Espeon, return!" Two flashes of light, and then the pokemon were god. Keeping my eyes on my feet, I slowly crawled down to Zapdos and hopped on his back.

 _Hold on._

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 3! I'm not really proud of the ending, but I think the beginning and middle were pretty good.**

 **There will probably be 2 more chapters, for a total of 5. I'm considering a sequel, but I'm not sure when I would start it.**

 **If any of you wondered why Lily didn't call out Blaze anyways, despite him not liking rain, well . . . for Pete's sake, my OC isn't cruel, OK? And sorry if Spark was OOC and serious. I just didn't think I could write normal Spark in this kind of setting. Other people can do it really well, but not me . . .**

 **My next update should be Saturday. I need to unpack and relax a bit, and on Sunday I'm leaving to visit family.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, poke fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided that there won't be another chapter. I don't think that it's worth it to make another one, so instead you can imagine how you want it to end! Yes, I'm being lazy. This is just my excuse.**

 **Also, I didn't really feel like there was enough material to work with. There wasn't a good way to end the story, so instead I just . . . did this!**

 **I'm going to stick to one shots for a while, I think . . .**


End file.
